many_a_true_nerdfandomcom-20200215-history
Many A True Nerd
Many A True Nerd (often abbreviated as MATN) is a gaming blog/YouTube channel dedicated to the pursuit of challenge in strategy and survival games, alongside the various indie games given a spotlight in their daily videos. Background Origins In early 2013, Claire Rousseau would consider making a general interest geek blog alongside her boyfriend Jon. Jon would propose for the blog's name to be 'Many A True Nerd', a pun based on the expression 'many a true word is spoken in jest'. It was agreed that the latter was to be the title, thus the Many A True Nerd site was founded. In the March of 2013, Jon would later offer to head Many A True Nerd's YouTube channel, having been inspired by gaming videos he's seen since 2011. It was around May 2013 that Jon would actually create a video, with the first one being terrible enough that it was only seen by the MATN duo. The suceeding 'first' video would go public on May 23, 2013: The Geekiest Geek Pride Day Ever: A ManyATrueNerd Vlog, with the vlog mainly meant for their friends. A month later, they would accumulate 32 subscribers; most were known by name. The early MATN would focus on many geek-related topics: the website would include articles regarding books, films and TV shows as well, and the YouTube channel itself acting as a 'jack-of-all-trades', with videos on baking and UK conventions discussions (most of which have been taken down by this point). From there, Jon would slowly take the channel into a gaming direction. In August 2013, an 'experiment' wherein Jon massacred the denizens of the Mojave Wasteland would cause the channel to gain a boom in popularity on the Fallout subreddit, and in a rare moment, MATN would have more than 10+ people subscribe to them in one day, totalling to around 100 subscribers. However, that would just be the beginning of MATN's path to their present incarnations. 'Pax Romana' Many A True Nerd would pass the 1,000 sub mark by the end of 2013; on December 9th, 2013. On January 12th, 2014, Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything would be put to rest, but on that same day, 500 people would subscribe to them. Fallout 3: Kill Everything would start broadcasting just 7 days later, being joined by the likes of Hitman: Blood Money and Why Not Wednesday. By the start of February 2014, the channel would have 3,000+ subs. Fallout 3: Kill Everything would conclude near the end of August 2014, passing the 10,000 subscriber mark at the same time. Fellow video game blog Kotaku would write about that endeavor two days later, and subsequently, the channel would see the biggest subscriber boom in its entire history: 3,500 in a single day. A week later, MATN would hit 20,000. September of 2014 would also see the rise of Jon's next brainchild: Fallout: You Only Live Once, which would live on in two iterations in the eight DLCs of two different games. The ultimate defeat of the challenge would once again lead Kotaku to writing another article about the channel. By December 31st, 2014, they would pass the 30,000 subscriber mark. Exactly a year after Kill Everything's conclusion, more than 50,000+ people would subscribe to MATN. Their popularity would further be reinforced with favorites such as Red Faction: Guerilla (promoted from Why Not Wednesday status) and Life is Strange. Rougelikes -RPG dungeon crawlers- would make frequent appearances, too. Jon would also consider having YouTube become his fulltime job, and a few months later, he would make it so, supported by the Patreon community and new Fallout 4 subs. By 2016, MATN would amount to a whooping 250,000 subscribers. That brings us to the present. Today, though the fabulous journeys of Kill Everything, You Only Live Once, Why Not Wednesday Mass Effect and more have ended, they are spiritually suceeded by the likes of Level One: Survival, the Total War Serieses and the various indie games played daily, all of which are just as successful in their own rights. Their ends are just another step in Many A True Nerd's journey; one that seems to have no end in sight and will stretch for years to come. Members Jon Jon is a British YouTuber (Many a True Nerd) who is also a carton of eggs. He grew up in Leicester. Later he went to Oxford university to study Classics, where he got a 2-1 degree. According to him he spent way too much of his time at Oxford playing Rome: Total War. He later went into Marketing, proving the usefulness of a degree in Classics. Little is known about Jon's whereabouts between graduating from Oxford and starting Many a True Nerd, but we know he worked at several places in Marketing and at some point in Freight. Jon really likes coasters, and is famously unperceptive. He usually wears linen shirts. When he played Total War: Warhammer II, Jon realized that he liked Skaven a lot. This also means that Jon really likes shoving random people in front of him to block Projectile/ Weapon Here, and really likes artillery Claire Claire is a French migrant, and is married to Jon. Her job includes a lot of yelling at Jon and video editing. During Livestreams she shouts out donations, and yells at Jon some more. She is the leader of the cult of Claire, and she loves Tabby to death. Thomas Thomas is an unpaid intern (livestream moderator) from The Netherlands. He was one of the first 5000 subscribers and was always very active in the comments and livestreams. When Jon mentioned the need for more moderators, Thomas offered and was added. Later he also became a moderator on the Discord Server. He said on Twitter he watched Desert Bus VR 7 times. Tabby Tabby (or Tabitha) is Jon and Claire's pet cat, who makes frequent appearances on Claire's YouTube channel and is mentioned from time-to-time on the Many A True Nerd channel (usually regarding her favoritism of Claire). Tabby would first appear in one of Jon's channel announcements as the star of the video, with Jon attempting to get her to do cute acts and blow him up on social media. Though he would ultimately and miserably fail, since Tabby would refuse to get up and would leave Jon as he got more tools to help his goal. In Stellaris, Jon would create a transport fleet of Cat Cages-class transport ships called 'the Legion of Tabbies'. Most would subsequently perish in a firefight with the Yapathi due to Jon's neglect of them and were quickly replaced to cover up any trace of their disappearance from Claire. Gallery SleepyTabby.jpg|Tabby as she appears in Claire's Top 5 Wednesday TabbyLazy.JPG|Tabby refusing to play with string in order to get Jon 'internet famous' SkavenJon.JPEG| Jon's alternate, non egg-carton form. Notes *Though the MATN Anniversary is celebrated on May 23, 2013 by Jon and Claire, the channel itself was made on '''May 9, 2013 '''and is still recognized as such by the duo. The former was simply the first time MATN posted a video. *THEY ARE BOTH NERDS!!! Category:MATN YouTube Category:Many A True Nerd